


Of Bad Dates and Hand Holding

by TheKidFromYesterday



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angry Victor, Angst, Bad First Date, Fluff, I didn't name the guy because I'm bad at names, Language, M/M, Victor is on a bad date, Yuuri is an angel, but not at yuuri, i hope it's not confusing, this is my second yoi fic please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidFromYesterday
Summary: Based off the prompt:    I’m on a really shitty blind date and you got fed up with the asshole I’m with so you dump water on their head and ask to take me on a better date.Or:The one where Yuuri gets to be the knight in shining armor and it totally suits him.





	Of Bad Dates and Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo lovely people!  
> I wrote this in a day and I think I really like it (or at least I like the idea of it) and I hope you like it too! This is only my second time writing for this fandom, so I really hope I got it at least a little bit right lol  
> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own!  
> Enjoy!!

Victor was pretty sure he was on the worst first date in the history of bad first dates.

Not only had the guy shown up almost half an hour late, he also looked nothing like he did in his picture. On top of all that, he was unmistakably rude and self centered, and Victor wished he had asked one of his friends to fake call him to get him out of the situation. 

“And so Jake——my ex——” 

Victor nodded slowly, his eyes unfocused as he gazed down at the half empty bread basket in front of him. 

“——we’re still technically together, and he says to me, he says——”

“Are you two ready to order?”

The arrival of the waiter at their table had Victor sighing in relief, grateful for an out to the conversation he clearly wasn’t a part of.

“Excuse you, can’t you see that we’re talking?”

What the hell?

“Oh, I, uh——” The waiter looked taken aback. “I can come back…?”

“I’m so sorry,” Victor cut in, shooting an incredulous look at his date. “Yes, we are ready to order.” 

The waiter looked grateful, and Victor considered punching his date in the face right then and there. They placed their orders, Victor doing his best to speak for most of the time. When the water left, he turned to face his date.

“Are you kidding me? How could you be so rude to him?”

Victor’s date shrugged. “Come on, he was being rude to us. We were obviously talking.”

“No, you were talking.” Victor crossed his arms, reminding himself that he was getting a free meal with this horrible date, not to mention assuring his friends that he actually could go out and meet people. Apparently the people that he met were complete assholes, though.

“Whatever, I won’t do it again if it upsets you so much.” The man rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water. He frowned at the half empty glass before setting it down. “He could have refilled our glasses while he was over here, though.”

Victor sighed. He would get through this date and he would prove to his friends that he actually could go out on a date.

Their food arrived in a reasonably short amount of time, which Victor was grateful for for both his and the waiters sakes. He eyed the basket of bread in front of him and imagined throwing it at his date’s head. 

“So what do you do, Victor?” The question came halfway through the meal, and Victor was surprised that it even came up. “You’ve been rather quiet.”

Because I haven’t been able to get a word in this entire time! He wanted to yell, but settled for dropping his elbows on the table. 

“I teach ice skating classes at the rink.” He tried to sound excited about it, but the thought of letting this rude person in on what he loved most in the world seemed like a crime. “Middle and high school.”

His date wrinkled his nose. “Ice skating? Isn’t that just dancing around on the ice in those fancy ass costumes during the Olympics?”

Victor clenched his jaw. “Um. I just teach the basics at first, and when they get to a higher level, I co-teach an intermediate and expert class.”

“Huh.” It was obvious that the man wasn’t impressed. “Do you make a lot of money with that?”

Victor straightened his back. “I get by——”

“Does this seem raw to you?” 

Victor shut his eyes against the annoyance that rose up in his chest. “Um, no. No I think it’s fine.”

“They’re giving out raw food, what the fuck kind of business is that?”

“No, I don’t think they’re doing that——”

“Waiter!” 

Victor dropped his head in his hands, listening to his date complain to the waiter for a moment. Until…

“That’s enough!” He stood up so fast that the table nearly fell over. “Listen up!” He pointed at his date, watching the waiter back away from them. “You’ve been acting like a total asshole all day and——”

“It’s not my fault I ended up with the most boring date on the planet!” The guy laughed, leaning back in his seat. “I’ve had to keep up the conversation for this entire time!”

Victor was aware that most of the restaurant was staring at this point, but he didn’t back down. “Because I couldn’t get a word in the entire time!”

“You weren’t interested in this date from the start.” He defended. “Yes, I noticed. Staring off into space, ignoring everything that I said, ignoring me. I knew from the moment I got here that you weren’t worth my time, no matter how cute you are. You’re rude and——”

His words were cut off as a pitcher full of ice water was overturned on his head.

“What the fuck!”

A man stood behind him, an empty pitcher in his hands with absolutely no regret on his face. “Sorry. I couldn’t stand to hear another word out of that guy’s mouth.” The words were directed at Victor, who stood frozen in place in front of the beautiful man.

“I..uh..thank you.” Victor managed, taking in the annoyed look on the man’s face. He was cute, his blue glasses standing out on his rather pale face—although Victor couldn’t really say anything about being pale.

“Hey asshole, what the hell!?” Victor’s date was drenched and pissed. 

“Sir?” 

Victor and the stranger sighed in relief when the waiter stepped in. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Wha—” Victor’s date spluttered and Victor took a step back. “This douche bag just dumped a pitcher of water on my head! Kick him out!”

“We’re leaving.” The stranger cut in, looking impressively confident as he grabbed Victor’s hand. “Me and…” He leaned over to Victor and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Victor.” He whispered back, a grin on his face. “Victor Nikiforov.”

The man smiled back at him and whispered, “My name’s Yuuri.” Then he stood up straight again. “Me and Victor are leaving. “And you,” He pointed to the angry, ice cold, and damp man in front of them. “You stay the hell away from us, hear?”

The man growled and Yuuri tightened his grip on Victor’s hand. “Right.” He dug into his pocket for his wallet, throwing more than enough for both of their meals onto the table and nodding to the waiter. “Change is your tip. Sorry for this asshole.” He gestured to the angry date and then tugged at Victor’s hand. “Shall we?”

Victor nodded, dumbstruck as he allowed himself to be led out of the restaurant. Once outside the doors, Yuuri pulled him closer to inspect his face.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he? It looked like he was about to. Are you okay?”

Victor laughed, pulling Yuuri’s hands away from his face, but still holding them in his own. “I’m fine, I promise. I, uh...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you for that.”

Yuuri shrugged.

“No, really. That was really nice of you. The guy was a total jerk the whole time, I was hoping for a reason to escape.”

“I noticed.” Yuuri put in grimly. “I was at the table behind you.”

Victor felt momentarily guilty that he hadn’t even noticed the handsome stranger. “Can I buy you coffee or something to say thanks?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I don’t want a thank you coffee, I only did what any decent person would have done.”

“There weren’t many decent people in that restaurant then, were there.” Victor muttered and Yuuri frowned.

“But I would like to buy you coffee.”

Victor laughed, “For what?”

“Can’t a guy just buy coffee for another guy he thinks is cute?” Yuuri smiled innocently, squeezing Victor’s hands in his. “Besides, I know this cute little coffee place down the street that stays open late and has these cute little couches to sit on.”

Again, Victor laughed. “I think this is my lucky day. Believe it or not, it’s not every day that I get asked out by cute strangers.”

Yuuri shook his head sadly, starting to walk. “Unbelievable. Well, I suppose it’s lucky for me that you don’t then.”

“I suppose.” Victor echoed, walking along with Yuuri and allowing himself to study the man. 

“So, coffee?”

Victor nodded. “Coffee. Sounds good.”

Yuuri swung their intertwined hands back and forth between them and Victor smiled softly, wondering how the worst date imaginable had somehow turned into this sweet, soft, happy event.

No, he decided that he didn’t care.

It didn’t matter. 

Yuuri was here and he was holding his hand and Victor decided that that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! You know, writing fanfiction like this is so nice. Like, relaxing. Just writing cute, happy stories with happy endings. I'm sitting out in my backyard with the sunset and Steven Universe music and everything is nice right now. Nice days are the best.  
> Anywho!  
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments! I love hearing from you even if it's just a smiley face lmao  
> Come talk to me on tumblr @attemptingauthor i promise i'm nice


End file.
